Loss of heart by Cora Zone Unicorn part two
by King Sombra's Return
Summary: Hello if you have not read this yet this is not my story but Cora Zone Unicorns I may have added a few things a took away some this is the secend part I tryed to make them into one story but it whould not let me over all this story is hers and not mine and you can go on Youtube and look it up and hear the real one. -Nightmare Moon Returns
Pretty soon her time will come. Part of her happy being able to be put out of her suffering. The other part of her did not for she thought with time she could overthrow him and rule once more. She was the princess of the sun and it was her duty to protect all parts of equestria. How she could she protect her home if she cannot even protect herself she thought quietly in her cell. She heard footsteps come towards her door and she looked up to see Sombras gard open the cell door and walk towards carefully grab her chain and walked out of her cell. As soon as Celestia walked right next to the royal guard she passed out in pain so using his unicorn magic he teleported him and the Ex-ruler into the king and queens Throne room. The stallion set the sleeping stallion gently on the cold crystal floor. Without warning a deep threatening voice spoke startling the young stallion

" What is it son?" sombra said

The guard was going to call out for the king for he did not expect him to already be here.

" I-I brought the Princess as you requested your majesty."

" Well done." The king said with a cruel vicious smile. " Now leave us!"

The young guard did as he king had said giving him a salute before leaving the room.

" Princess Celestia ruler over the sun " Sombra said sounding angry at her royal title

At the sound of her title Celestia opened her eyes slowly and was not surprised that the hateful tone was from him. When her eyes were fully open she finally spoke

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know what today is ?" Sombra asked with a sneer.

"I believe I can come up with a pretty good answer." Celestia said with fear in her eyes something she had never shown before. " Your Majesty she said with a sliver of hatred in her voice.

" And what would that be Princess?" He said clearly trying to have hatred in his.

" The day when you end my pain and misery at last. " She said trying to give him a scowl.

The king started laughing as he was delighted to hear that ancer

" What is so funny?" she said as he placed his hoof under her chin

" Oh I'm not the one who plans to 'End your misery'. he said

" What are you talking about?" Celestia asked with a confused expression on her face.

" Darling." he said with a wicked smile on his face. " Would you come out here please?"

Not to far behind them came an Alicorn mare upon her body was a deep blue cape and a silver crown. Similar to her lover's at the front of her mane which seemed to be in some sort of perm.

The tip of her horn was tinted as well much like Sombras and her eyes were red and even had purple mist coming from the corners of her eyes again much like the kings. Celestia could not believe her eyes. It could not be who she thought it was for she thought she was dead.

She was told she was dead. She could however know those eyes and mane any whare and here she was walking towards her and the tyrant that caused her and every pony in the empire nothing but pain. What made it even more unbelievable was that she was bound to him.

" Hello my dear." The mare greeted him

Sombra smiled at her and then pulled her into a full kiss on the lips, Celestia eyes widened for she was completely stunned. After their lips had parted his lover had looked the weak mare in the eyes. she gasped

"L-luna?"

The queen gave her a small nod confirming her identity. Due to the news Celestia's legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

" I-i I thought you were dead." Celestia said her voice breaking " We all thought you were dead."

"Oh no Celestia I'm very much alive however you won't be much longer." her sister said in a cruel and menacing voice.

Celestia watched as the king wrapped his arm around Luna's waist.

" N-no this can't be true, This isn't like you, he's controlling you. H-has to be." Celestia said with tears misting her eyes.

"Oh sister, Luna belgian, Sombra isnt controlling me."

she said as dark green magic began to surround her horn with spots of dark purple and black began to form.

" It's just that i've simply had a... Loss of heart." her sister said giving a menacing grin

Celestia eyes began to fill with tears as she started try cry from the pain. Crying one last and final time.

Sombra then pulled her into a deep kiss. and when he let her go he realized he could take over all of of equestria now that every pony that could stop him was... dead.

 _ **Ok that last part was all me not in the true story but it made it interesting right? Like I said at the very top this is not my story all credit goes to Cora Zone Unicorn. Now I did alter a few parts but I hope you enjoy your eternal night and the absence of Celestia**_

 _" I bet as I write more stories rebels will rise and try to activate the elements of Harmony. Well I will not let that happen I will simply destroy them Oh did I post that to every pony well hehehe."_

 _ **And if you like Sombra X Luna tell me in the reveiws bye**_

 _ **-Nightmare Moon Returns**_


End file.
